


Albus Severus Potter

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Je reviens je vais juste pleurer, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Qu'est-ce que Harry avait en tête lorsqu'il a nommé son second fils Albus Severus ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tombée par hasard sur un post Tumblr de joons, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Il expliquait pourquoi Harry avait choisi de nommer son second fils Albus Severus.
> 
> Je me suis dit que je pourrais le traduire en français pour vous le faire partager. Il me semble qu'il résume à la perfection ce à quoi pensait Harry en nommant son fils ainsi.

Albus Severus Potter, tu as été nommé ainsi en hommage à deux hommes qui m'ont appris à quel point il est difficile de distinguer le bien du mal, parce que chaque être humain à la capacité de posséder les deux au plus profond de lui-même.

 

J'ai passé ma vie à idéaliser l'un et à diffamer l'autre, mais ce n'a été qu'en grandissant que j'ai réalisé l'énormité des choix qu'ils ont été forcés de faire, ainsi que la culpabilité et les regrets qu'ils ont portés en eux durant toute leur vie.

 

Ils étaient tous les deux comme moi, ambitieux, têtus et surtout perdus, mais ils ont passé leurs vies à me protéger, et je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissant pour cela. Sans eux, tu ne serais jamais né, et s'il y a une chose dont je souhaite que tu te souviennes, c'est que l'on peut toujours être capable d'altruisme et de bravoure, même lorsque cela nous semble impossible, parce qu' _eux_ l'ont fait.

 

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais ils étaient plus forts que je ne le pensais, et ils m'ont appris que les choix que nous faisons, qu'ils soient petits, qu'ils soient malavisés, ont toujours leur importance. Ils ont pensé à ce qu'il arriverait après leur mort. Ils ont pensé au monde qu'ils voulaient changer, et ils savaient que faire le bon choix après avoir fait le mauvais, bien que cela soit difficile, permet de grandir.

 

Alors, souviens-toi de tout cela. Sois brave, Albus Severus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à Gryffondor pour savoir ce que cela signifie.

**Author's Note:**

> Arf. Je vais pleurer.
> 
> Une petite review ? ;) (Non, non, je ne vous supplie pas à genoux... en fait, si. xD)


End file.
